


Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Boyfriend

by k_haruyuki



Series: Boyfriend issues [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Conventions, Cosplay, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Surprises, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki's best friend and self-imposed father, has an important mission: Get his friend to get a boyfriend. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuri is already dating someone ...





	Yuuri Katsuki Needs a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics.

The day begins early in the dormitories of the University of Clockstrings, in Detroit, USA. Morning shift students start the day early with a delicious breakfast and head off to class for the day. Among them are Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti, Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Georgi Popovich, Sara Crispino and Michele Crispino. They sit together in the cafeteria every day, to have lunch and talk the gossip about. At that moment, another group of students is also having lunch and talking. Students of the night shift, composed of Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuko Kirihara, Takeshi Nishigori, Phichit Chulanont, Chihoko Nakamura, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, Seung-gil Lee and Emil Nekola. One of the most common topics between the two groups is the romance between Yuri and Otabek, Mila and Sara, Leo and Guang-Hong, Takeshi and Yuuko and Victor and his mysterious boyfriend.

It's been a long time since Phichit, as his best friend, realizes that Yuuri does not talk much when talking about couples. He knows that Yuuri is someone romantic, after all the fanfics and fanarts he writes for his favorite book Dancing on Ice! are very well done that he often wonders how he manages to write romance and such gay sex scenes between men if he has never dated anyone.

At the other table Victor does not stop talking about his boyfriend and how perfect he is when suddenly he remembers something.

"Oh, that's right! My  _Solsnykho_ gave to me a lot of tickets to AnimeFest, where the creators of this book are going to give autographs and give an important announcement." Victor pulls out of the bag and holds out for them some tickets, where the name  **Dancing on Ice !**  is highlighted.

"Oh my God, I never thought I could go." On the site, it appears that all tickets have been sold and even Yuuri could not buy it. " Sara says, getting a ticket.

"What are you talking about? I like that crap." Yuri Plisetsky says, getting scared to see Otabek pick up a ticket too.

"Not you, Grumpy Kitten." Sara says, getting up from the table and raising her arm, screaming. "Yuuri!"

Everyone looks at the other table, which is surprised to hear her. Suddenly, they see an Asian boy rise from the table, wave and approach them.

"Hello Sara." He says, smiling sheepishly.

"Yuuri, you will not believe it! Victor's boyfriend gifted him with tickets to AnimeFest!" She says, excited. "Isn't cool?"

"That's nice, Sara!" He exclaims, glad for her.

"Oh no!" She says, scared. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, I'm sorry, of course you wanted to go too.

"It's okay, Sara, it's not like ..." He starts to say, but stops when Victor Nikiforov gets up and walks over to him, holding out tickets to him.

"My boyfriend gave me too much, so you can have the rest." Victor says, smiling at him.

"Oh." Yuuri, surprised, takes the tickets from his hand. "Thank you very much."

"Cool, Yuuri, you can go with us!" Sara says, happy.

With a smile, the Japanese just nodded.

"Oh my god, he's very cute." Mila says, after the boy returns to his desk.

"It looks like a pig." Yuri says, moody.

"You talk like that, kitten, because you got smashed by him at JDCON." Sara remarks, laughing as she sees his confused face turn to terror.

"That pig is Katsudon? That's a lie." Yuri says, not believing what he hears.

"I'm confused. Who is he?" Victor asks, strangely interested in the boy.

"Yuuri Katsuki, originally a Japanese Ice Skater, is on the dance major at night shift and is an expert in various types of dance ranging from Breakdance, Tango, Ballet and, according to rumors, Pole Dancing.

Christophe Giacometti whistles, surprised to hear that.

"JDCON is an event focused on Just Dance, a very popular dance game nowadays.I was present that day and saw our kitten here doing well in the dance tournament, until an Asian boy came from nowhere and gave to them show. He danced 15 songs in a row, and all with full scores. "

Victor is surprised by what he listens to, after all he knows the game and knows how difficult it is. He then opens a smile, looking at the other table and ignoring what others are talking about.

Speaking at another table, when Yuuri returns, Phichit notices that he has a flushed face and a strange smile on his face as if he were in love ...

"Guys, I got free tickets to AnimeFest." He says, showing them.

"Oh my God!"

"I want!"

"Me too!"

"Yuuri." Phichit says, making him turn to him with raised eyebrows. "Are you in love with someone?"

"What ?! No, I ..." He tries to explain himself and realize that everyone at the table is looking at him and freezes.

"Don't tell me it's Victor Nikiforov?" He asks and Yuuri denies it with his face quickly.

"No, I ..." He repeats, this time being interrupted by Phichit, who grabs him tightly on the shoulders.

"Yuuri Katsuki Chulanont, my most precious son, do not fall in love with Victor Nikiforov." He says, seriously.

"I am older than you and not your son." Yuuri says, but Phichit ignores him.

"Promise me, Yuuri. I do not want to see you heartbroken." He insists and Yuuri nods. "Great."

And he walks away, taking a ticket for it.

**...**

**[Photo: Phichit next to Yuuri holding a ticket each for AnimeFest.]**

**phichi + chu:**  Me and  **Katsudon-y**  go to  _ **#AnimeFest the day**_  after tomorrow!  _ **#Solucky #DancingOnIce #StammiVicinoCompany # KatsudonArt &Fanfiction**_

 **Mila-B, Victuuri**  and 45 others like this post.

 **Mila-B:** _ **#AnimeFest**_  promises!

 **Y-Plisetsky:**  I do not understand why so much uproar over a simple book.

 **\- JiGuangHong:**  The book talks about the romance between two guys who are ice skaters. They meet in a competition where one of them won and the other finished in last place.  **[1]**

 **\- JiGuangHong:**  They meet at the closing banquet of the bathroom, where the winner ends up falling in love with the other, who happens to challenge other skaters to dance.  **[2]**

 **\- JiGuangHong:**  But the other was drunk and ended up forgetting everything. A long time later, a video of him skating a program that belonged to the winner causes that this one to pack and ended up being the technician of the other.  **[3]**

 **Charlotte-Rose:**  I love the art of the book. So full of details and bright colors.  _ **#DancingOnIce #StammiVicinoCompan**_   **y**

 **Gareki231:**   **Katsudon-y**  is  _ **# KatsudonArt &Fanfiction**_ ? Fucking hell, the guy is awesome in both the drawings and the fics. I love your job, dude

**...**

**[Photo 1: Cover of Dancing On Ice, with a drawing of someone with arms raised and sliding on the ice.] [Photo 2: A movie screen.] [Photo 3: A PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Switch] Photo 4: Two identical clothes worn by the protagonists at the end of the book.]**

**DancingOnIceaofficial**  :  _ **#AnimeFest**_  is tomorrow! Who is anxious?  _ **#DancingOnIce #StammiVicinoCompany**_

Tanned by  **Phichi + chu, Katsudon-y, V-Nikiforov**  and other 2741 people.

 **Kuro-Butterfly:**  OMG!  _ **#DancingOnIce**_  going to turn movie and win video game games? *passes away*

 **Phichit + chu:**  No waaaaaaaaaaay!  _ **#DancingOnIce**_  OMG !  _ **#Shocked #Needtoshareit**_

 **Charlotte-Rose:**  Hold on a second. Does Agape and Eros use Vitya and Yuu-chan cosplay?  _ **#DancingOnIce**_

**~ x ~**

"Are you ready to shock our friends,  _Solsnykho_  ?"

"Always,  _Anata_  ."

**~ x ~**

The two groups gather inside the event. Yuuri is one of the first to arrive, pulling a silver case. When they ask what is inside, he is ashamed.

"I brought my drawing items. I thought it would be cool to distribute Dancing On Ice doodles to anyone who wanted to." He responds, smiling.

"Yuuri, my son, do not worry, I've summoned an important ally to help me choose the perfect candidate to be your boyfriend." Phichit says, looking at Christophe and Victor, who approach them. "Hey Chris!"

"Hello Phichit, Yuuri." Chris says, waving at them. "Ah yes Yuuri,  _Mon Ami,_  I heard you know pole dancing, is it true?"

Yuuri begins to panic, surprised by what he says.

"Who said that?" He asks, seeing that Victor shakes his head, a movement that is not perceived by their friends.

"Doesn't matter." Chris insists. "Oh, and it looks like you're looking for a boyfriend, is not it? I'm single."

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Yuuri speaks, surprising him. "But I know you're my best friend's type, so who knows, you two will not talk for a while instead of trying to get me a boyfriend?"

Chris blinks several times, surprised. Phichit, shocked, smacks him on the arm.

"Yuuri Katsuki! You promised you were not going to tell anyone about my crush, then you come and tell TO my crush." Phichit exclaims, and sees Yuuri grinning.

"Then stop trying to get me a boyfriend." He says, and points at Chris. "And it was you who admitted he's your crush. I just told he was your type."

"Savage." Victor comments, laughing.

Phichit looks from Yuuri to Christophe, undecided.

"As Yuuri said, we can talk." Chris speaks to him, smiling. "Meanwhile, we can seize and hunt a boyfriend for him here."

"Right." Phichit responds smiling too. "Yuuri?"

"Do not worry about me. I'll stay here, drawing." He says, waving his hand to shoo them.

"Victor?" Chris asks, looking at the platinum haired boy.

"I'll stay here with him for a while.  _My Solsnykho_  is a fan of his work and asked me to do some doodles when he heard that Katsudon would be at the event." He says, still laughing.

"just don't stay for long, so as not to scare his future suitors." Phichit warns him, walking away with Chris.

**...**

"So ... What's this story about 'get you a boyfriend'?"

"It's your fault for wanting to reveal everything at once here today."

"But  _Solsnykho_  , imagine everyone's face when they realize the truth?"

"I know!"

"It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"With you by my side, always,  _Anata._ "

**...**

When Phichit and Chris return to where they left Yuuri and Victor, they are frightened not to see the Japanese. Phichit panics.

"YUUUUUUUUUURI! Where are you my son, my precious, my brother? !" He screams, scaring everyone.

And then ... They listen.

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen, within 10 minutes on the main stage, our main attraction will begin, Dancing on Ice ! with the special guests, the author and illustrator of the book, Agape and Eros.**_  "

"That must be it! Yuuri must have gone to watch them both!" Phichit exclaims, already going there.

Chris follows him, laughing at the confusion his new boyfriend is ripe for.

**...**

"I'm not seeing him."

"There are a lot of people around here."

"I am worried."

"Yuuri is ok, Pichit. Trust him."

"Hey, that's not ..."

"What?!"

**...**

At that moment, Victor Nikiforov steps onto the stage wearing a purple Cosplay costume from Duetto ~ Stay Close to Me. He raises his hand, which holds a microphone and says.

"Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov, also known as Agape and I am the author of Dancing On Ice !" He looks to where he came, smiling. "  _Solsnykho_  ?"

And then, when Yuuri Katsuki, wearing Duetto's bluish costume comes up, with his glasses and with his hair sliding back, Phichit's mouth is open.

"Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki, also known as Eros and I am the illustrator of Dancing on Ice !" He says, smiling as he looks at the surprised face of his friends, especially Phichit.

"Together, we are Stammi Vicino Company." Victor says, laughing.

"And also Katsudon Arts & Fanfics." Yuuri speaks, not holding back the laughter either. "We would like to thank the organizers of AnimeFest, who have given this space to us and make our work even more popular."

"It's indescribable the feeling we have now, to know that a project of ours that started with a simple idea of mine when see my  _Solsnykho_  here skating in competitions and becoming a world champion has become something so wonderfull." Victor says, making Yuuri look red.

"In fact, we did not expect such a big impact, but after popular social media channels started talking about our work, there was a huge increase in sales from our website and social networks." Yuuri speaks, taking Victor's hand, who looks at him and smiles. "We're here to bring announcements for Dancing on Ice, aren't we?"

"Yes Yes." Victor says, smiling. "We have our own space, where Yuuri here will be designing official doodles, we will be selling more copies of the book and posing for photos."

"In addition, we are pleased to announce that Dancing on Ice will win an anime adaptation for movie theaters, with my choreographies, original songs by DJBeks ..." Yuuri and Victor wave to Otabek, who signs ok with hand to them, to shock Yuri Plisetsky, who is at his side. "And vocals of Leo de la Iglesia and the twins Crispino."

This time, they wave to the three, who are together from Mila, Emil and Guang-Hong, also surprised by what they hear. The audience goes crazy.

"In addition, both me and my  _Solsnykho_  here will be dubbing Vitya and Yuu-chan, since both were created based on ourselves, and he will also work on the creation of the art, to leave the most faithful trait possible." Victor announces, shocking them all.

"Now, anyone who saw the pictures on the Dancing on Ice Instagram saw us posting video game consoles. We tried, but we could not get any American company interested in creating a game based on figure skating." Yuuri says, surprised when the public says aaaww at this. "Guys, I told American company."

"That's right,  _Solsnykho_." Victor continues, laughing. "I am pleased to announce that Stammi Vicino Company and D'Arc System Works will begin work on the development of the Dancing on Ice ! game as soon as the film is released in national cinemas."

"Well that's it?" Yuuri asks Victor, who nods.

"That's it,  _Solsnykho_  ." And Victor kisses him right there, to everyone's surprise.

**...**

"Yuuri Katsuki." Phichit says, hitting the table just as Yuuri drew Vitya and Yuu-chan to a fan, making him miss the lines with his pen.

He regrets when Yuuri lifts his face and looks at him coolly.

"I'm working right now." He says, and he moves away from them, sitting on the floor.

Christophe sits down with him and takes his hand, holding it tight.

"Did you know?" Phichit asks, looking at her boyfriend with suspicion.

"That Victor was working on something big? Yes. That he and Katsuki were lovers and creators of Dancing on Ice !? No. I swear I'm as surprised as you." Chris says, looking at the couple, working together with a smile on their face.

**...**

"Since when?" Phichit asks, when he only has him and their friends in the room.

"Remember the party you forced me to go three years ago to celebrate our university entrance and left without me?" Yuuri asks, being hugged from behind by Victor.

"Yes? The one you got drunk and ended up in bed with a stranger ..." Phichit stops and points at Victor. "Don't tell me that ..."

"Well, yes, I got drunk and Victor ended up taking care of me that night, we did not have sex, if that's what you're thinking, but we sleep together." Yuuri responds, smiling at Phichit. "After that, he started showing up in my training at the ice rink and we started talking and going on dates as boyfriends. After seeing me skating live on Skate Canada, he started writing a draft involving the championship and when he showed me, I loved it and suggested that he made a full story. I created the choreography used by Vitya and Yuu-chan, and made him film me dancing to them. "

"And then." Victor says, getting into the conversation. "He started to teach me the jumps and moves he uses in his programs, as I already got to skate, it was not very difficult, and gradually the story of Dancing On Ice ! which happened between us in the story, like the party where my darling here began to challenge others to dance and seduce me using that in real life he made it sober and it was just between was the first time we did sex."

"Oh my God." Phichit says, terrified. "You mean I've been teasing you all this time to get a boyfriend and you're not only just dating, aren't a virgin anymore, and you're with one of the most desirable guys in the university?"

"That's why I told you to stop disturbing me ..." Yuuri says, but is totally interrupted by him, who starts crying out loud. "Phichit!"

"My son, Daddy is proud of you!" He says, causing almost everyone to burst into laughter.

"You're not my father!" Yuuri screams, facepalming.

Victor decides to stay just watching his boyfriend and his friends talking, laughing along with them and content with the life that is taking in the moment.


End file.
